The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a handling apparatus for performing a TIG weld and arc welding kit, namely a set of tools that is used to perform a manual arc welding operation.
A known arc welding kit comprises a welding mask and a welding tool. The welding tool comprises an electrode. During welding operations, an electric arc develops between the electrode and the welding area.
In a first type of arc welding, the SMAW (Shielded Metal Arc Welding), the electrode itself melts due to the heat developed by the electric arc, thus becoming the filler material in the weld. In a second type of arc welding, the TIG (Tungsten Inert Gas), the electrode is solid, and the filler material is provided separately.
With more detail, the kit comprises a set of sensors which can detect the main operating parameters of a welding process, namely the voltage (V), the current (A), the welding speed (W) and their combination to calculate the heat input. The welding mask can be provided with a display device so that these parameters can be shown to a welder, thereby providing him with a possibility of correcting the welding in real time. An example of this welding mask is the one shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,711 81.
A disadvantage of the known welding kit is that it merely provides the welder with the welding parameters. However, this does not guarantee that the welder can adapt and correct a welding that is being performed improperly. In other words, the welding operation itself still relies heavily on the manual skill of the operator. This is particularly true with respect to the welding voltage, since it is mainly determined by the distance of the electrode from the weld area.